Whispers In The Dark
by skinnyl0v3
Summary: Morgana meets with Morgause in the woods. One-shot.


**A/N: So uhm yeah, this is just a one-shot. It was intended to be a entire fanfic with several chapters before, but idk, it didn't turn out that way. I'm writing a MorganaxMorgausethough, which will be several chapters, so check that out. Please read & review! :)**

_Meet me in the woods at midnight,_

the note read in her sister's handwriting. The note had been folded neatly and put between the pages of the new book Morgana had gotten from the book binder earlier that day. She couldn't help but feel amazed at how Morgause always managed to send her messages, even though Morgana had been under a lot of surveillance lately, since Uther feared so much for her safety, and he didn't want his precious little ward to be kidnapped again. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at Uther's blindness as she threw the note into the fireplace, and watched as the flames consumed it.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-

When the castle was dark, and the only sound was the sound of the wind which rustled through the empty corridors, Morgana got out of her warm bed and got dressed before heading out of her chambers. She hurried quietly down the hallway, afraid that if she made the slightest sound, the whole castle would wake up. When she finally made it out through the gate, and she could see the woods only a short distance away, she allowed herself to breathe. Her long strides got calmer as she didn't have to watch out for guards every second step, and the silent night welcomed her into its arms.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Sister?" Morgana called out as she reached the meadow where she used to meet up with Morgause. Behind her she heard a branch break and when she swivelled around, the sight of her blonde friend made her release a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Did I scare you?" Morgause asked with a mischievous grin playing at her lips as she walked towards Morgana. Morgana didn't answer, she just wrapped Morgause in a tight embrace when she'd gotten close enough. When she finally released the other woman, Morgause took a step back and studied her with a small grin playing on her lips. "You look well, sister. I hope they've treated you well now you're back in Camelot?"

"It's awful. I hate breathing the same air as that _disgusting_ man. He says that he loves me so dearly, as if I were his own daughter, which I'm apparently am. Apparently I share the same blood as that awful man. But if he knew the truth about me, about what I really am, then he'd have me executed," Morgana said with heat. Morgause laid a soothing hand on Morgana's shoulder. "Soon, sister. Soon we will be rid off him, and you will rule Camelot in his stead," Morgause said, conviction evident in her voice.

"What about Arthur?"

"What about him?"

"He's Uther's heir. And I think he's different than Uther, I really do..." Morgana mumbled, lost in thought of the man she'd always seen as her brother, but whom now was one of her enemies, even if he didn't know it yet.

"If he really is different, why hasn't he tried changing Uther's mind then? Such a father, such a son. Morgana, you know he'll just stand in the way of you becoming queen. Don't let him. And without him, you'll be the only heir to the throne of Camelot." Morgana sighed and let the thought of Arthur slip away. Deep down, she knew Morgause was right. She would rule Camelot one day, and nothing was going to be allowed to stand in her way.

"Well then, sister. What's your plan?"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As the dawn was nearing, Morgana laid once again in her bed. She had returned from the woods about an hour ago, but she hadn't managed to fall asleep. Her thoughts kept bringing her back to Morgause and the plan. Morgause was probably the only person in the world Morgana really trusted, and the only person she'd give her life for, and when Morgana was queen of Camelot, Morgause would rule by her side.

A few rays of light made their way into her room through the window and Morgana got out of bed and wrapped her morning gown around her. Since she didn't seem to be able to fall back to sleep, she might as well start preparing.

When she cast a glance out through the window, she could see down on the courtyard, where people were already getting to their work. Sometimes, Morgana couldn't help but wonder how her life would have been if she hadn't been of noble blood, if she hadn't lived in Camelot, if she hadn't been Uther's ward. Would she be working away on some farm far away from here? Would her pale skin have been burnt by the sun, after many days' work outside? Uther gave her everything she pointed at, but without him, where would she be now? She couldn't help it, but she felt a stab of gratefulness towards Uther. The feeling disappeared quickly though. If he knew what she really was, then she most certainly wouldn't be standing here. He had killed several of her kin, and he wouldn't think twice about doing it again.

Suddenly the door to her chamber opened, and she turned quickly, startled. Gwen stepped in, and when she saw that Morgana was already out of bed, she got an apologizing look on her face.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I thought you were still asleep. I was going to prepare your dress for today, I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay, Gwen," Morgana said, a stiff smile on her lips. Gwen had an awful habit of disturbing her when she needed to be alone, when she needed to think.

"Do you want me to go and prepare your breakfast, my lady?" Gwen asked, a kind smile on her face.

"No, I'm fine. I'm not very hungry. I was thinking of going back to bed for a while..," she said, leaving the rest of the sentence hanging, hoping that Gwen would catch on.

"Oh right, well I'll leave you then, and return later, my lady. I hope you'll be able to get some more sleep," Gwen said before turning and leaving, shutting the door carefully behind her. Morgana let out a relieved sigh, before she went over to the coffin next to her bed. She rummaged through it, and found the small potion which Morgause had given to her last night.


End file.
